


Birthday Cake

by supernatural_nerd_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Tried, M/M, iM SORRY IF ITS BAD, its been a very long week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_nerd_1967/pseuds/supernatural_nerd_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a bday fic for my lovely tumblr friend @rolling-pomegranate on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Dean wondered about a lot of things. He wondered why Sam was so hell bent on getting a dog. Or why Sam had forgotten to buy him some pie while he was out. And most recently, why the hell was he planning a surprise birthday party for someone who didn’t even have an actual birthday.

Rock music blared throughout the empty Bunker. Sam was gone on a hunt, an easy salt and burn, and Dean had sent Cas out for a supply run just to get rid of him. The kitchen was a mess. Flour covered the counters and there was quite a bit of frosting on Dean’s arm. He stared at the recipe in annoyance, the picture made it look so easy. _Why the hell am I making a cake anyway?_ he wondered. _What if he doesn’t like it?_

He finally finished frosting the cake, and then set about cleaning the kitchen. He had just finished putting the last bowl away when he heard the Bunker door open.

“Shit, shit shit.” he muttered under his breath.

The cake was still sitting on the counter. He looked around wildly for a place to hide it, but there was nowhere. So when Cas walked into the kitchen and saw Dean leaning against the counter awkwardly, he was very confused.

“Dean what are you doing?” he asked setting down the bags, trying to peer over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw the cake sitting on the counter. “What is that?”

“It’s, um, your birthday cake. You know, because I figured you should have one.” he muttered staring at the floor.

“Why is there only one candle?” Cas asked as he squinted at the lone candle on the birthday cake. “I’m much older than one Dean, surely you know that.”

Dean’s face turned bright red and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I…I don’t know how old you are Cas, but I just thought one candle would be better than none.”

“I love it.” Cas said softly staring at the flame “What do I do with it?”

“Uh, just make a wish— _don’t say it out loud_ — and then blow out the candle.” Dean said with awkwardly. “Then hopefully your wish will come true”

Cas stared at the candle for a moment, and then blew it out with a huff. Looking up at Dean, he gave him a grin.

“When will my wish come true?” he asked excitedly.

Dean pulled out a chair and slumped down into it. “Honestly man, it just depends on your wish. If you wished for world peace, now _that_ would take a bit.” he said with a chuckle.

Looking back up at Cas, he noticed the intense look on his face. “What’s up—

Cas surged forward, grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt Cas’ lips on his. When Cas finally pulled back, he smiled, but seeing Dean’s face, he stopped and slowly began to get up from the table. His eyes were already swimming in tears, and his mouth was moving in a silent apology.

“Wait, Cas…” Dean said Cas turned around and looked at him, and this time it was Dean who kissed him. When they broke apart for air, he looked into his eyes and whispered, “So what did you wish for?”

“You.”


End file.
